In accordance with the present invention it has been discovered that many dental materials have properties which can be enhanced by being preheated just prior to clinical usage. Examples of such dental materials include etching agents, bleaching compositions, dental cements, impression materials and more particularly photocurable dental restorative materials. All such dental materials can be dispensed through a dispensing device such as a syringe. Presently, it has become conventional to package dental material(s) particularly dental restorative materials in unit dosage within a removable section hereafter called a "compule" of the dispensing device. The use of a dispenser facilitates the handling and discharge of the dental material(s) from the compule directly into the patient's mouth.
Photocurable dental restorative materials have become popular as a replacement for silver amalgams and have the advantage of matching the tooth color and being adjustable in the dental cavity for contour as well as shape before curing. Photocurable dental materials are composite compositions of unreactive monomer(s) and filler formulated to be polymerized by photochemical action upon exposure to light. In general photocurable restorative materials are typically formulated for dental usage as a paste and will polymerize upon the application of light in the 300-500 nanometer range. The concentration of filler in the composite is adjusted as high as possible to maximize strength, typically between 75-90% of the composition. The higher the filler concentration the more viscous and the more difficult the material is to dispense, handle and polymerize. Moreover, it is conventional for many dentists to refrigerate compules containing the photocurable dental restorative material prior to clinical use. The purpose of cold storage is to slow down the natural generation of free radicals within the material and thereby extend the useful life of the material. However, the viscosity of the composite is also subject to temperature and the colder the temperature the more viscous the material becomes. The ability of the photocurable material to flow and adapt to the intricacies of a dental cavity preparation will be compromised if sufficient time is not given to restore the temperature of the refrigerated composite back to room temperature.